


Afterlife

by Storygirl000



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Gen, In Memory Of Cameron Boyce, discussion about death and the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: "What happens after you die?"





	Afterlife

This was it. The prank to top all pranks.

Making sure that no one was around, he opened up the utensil drawer and slipped the exploding dye packet in, hiding it under the various pieces of silverware. After checking to make sure it was hidden well, he closed it and snickered.

“Hey, Luke?”

His heart jumped and he whirled around, only to relax when he saw who was behind him. “Oh, hi, Zuri. What do you need?”

Zuri looked up at Luke, frowning. “What happens when you die?”

_That_ caught him off-guard. “...What?”

Zuri rolled her eyes. “Jeez, it’s not like I’m speaking Spanish or anything. I’ll ask again: what happens when you die?”

“Okay, first, why do you want to know that?” Luke asked. “And second, why are you asking _me?”_

Zuri shrugged. “I was thinking about what happened to Millie the Mermaid. And I already asked everyone else; Jessie said I was too young to know, Bertram ignored me, Emma said she had no idea, and Ravi just started rambling about ‘reincarnation’ and ‘nirvana’ or whatever. You’re my last resort.”

Luke thought for a minute, then sighed. “Alright, then. Come with me.”

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the balcony, Zuri following behind him.

Once they were out on the balcony, Luke turned to face her. “I’ll start by being completely honest: no one has any solid idea on what happens to you after you die.”

“Thanks for nothing, then,” Zuri grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

_“But,”_ Luke continued, “that just means that anyone can decide what their perfect afterlife would be like. Mine, for example, involves no school, playing with every sports team in existence, and _supermodels_.” He waggled his eyebrows as he said the last word.

Zuri raised an eyebrow. “So, what you’re saying is, that life after death is whatever I want it to be?”

Luke nodded. “Exactly! But don’t get so focused on your possible death that you don’t live your life to the fullest. I, myself, plan to live for a _long_ time.”

Zuri smiled. “Thanks, Luke.”

The moment was interrupted by the sound of an explosion coming from the kitchen, followed by a yell of “LUKE!!”

“You might wanna skip town before Bertram puts a dent in your plans,” Zuri noted.

Luke gulped. “Already on it.”

And with that, he dashed back into the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for contributing to my childhood. Rest in peace, Cameron.


End file.
